A Heart of Pride & Prejudice
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Miyu Knightly,a woman of 18 who judged people terribly.But even if she judged people,she only said what was on her mind.But little did Miss Miyu Knightly know,that her bluntness would bring her a man who she thought that he was the last man that she'd lik
1. Prologue

A Heart of Pride & Prejudice

Prologue

In England there is the upper class where luxury is at it's best and the lower class where luxury is five pounds a month. Then there is the middle class where luxury was never at its best, but good enough to live a nice life on.

It was the eighteenth century in England. In the countryside of England, the sun rose, sharing its light to the world, as the new morning began while the birds chirped and twittered about.

A beautiful blonde woman walked a path while reading her book. She was at its final pages and nothing was to stop her from finishing it. She read the final words of the book and closed it with a smile. She walked down the little ladder to the bridge across the small river behind her house. Cattle lowed as they walked behind her. She walked across the bridge and passed some ducks as they swam in the river. She walked into her backyard, passing the laundry as it was hung to dry. The hens clucked as two maids feed them their breakfast. She glanced at the hens and two maids for only a second and looked back at where she was walking. She round the corner of her house and continued walking to the front door of her house. She picked up the hems of her dress and walked up the stone steps to her house. She looked into the window next to the steps. Inside a middle-aged woman was talking with her husband.

"My dear Mr. Knightly, have you heard? Netherfield Park is let at last. Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

"As you wish to tell me, my dear…" Mr. Yuu Knightly began. The woman smiled and continued to walk up the steps and into the house as he continued; "I doubt I have any choice in the matter."

Once the woman had entered the messy looking, yet somewhat neat house, she heard giggling. She followed the giggling to the door of her father's study where her two younger sisters (they were around the age of 15 and 17 and both had red hair like their mother) stood at the door giggling. "Mikan, Momoka, what have I told you about listening at the door?" She walked up to them and softly tried to pull them away.

"Never mind that." Momoka said, "There's a Mr. Kimberly arrived from the North."

"Perchance!" Mikan gasped.

"Five thousand pounds a year!" Momoka gasped back.

"Really?" The blonde asked as she took a step closer to the door.

The eldest of the daughters, who also had red hair, came toward them.

"He's single!" The two youngest gasped.

"Who's single?" The eldest asked.

"A Mr. Kimberly apparently." The blonde told her.

Mikan shushed her and the blonde chuckled. "Mikan."

Inside the room, Mr. Knightly walked about the room. "How can that possibly affect them?" He asked

"Oh, Mr. Knightly, how can you be so tiresome?" Mrs. Miki Knightly asked her husband, " You know he must marry one of them," she assured him. The mother looked at the door and noticed the girls who were peeping in as Mr. Knightly said,

"So that is his design in settling here?"

As the girls closed the door, Mrs. Knightly said, "You must go and visit him at ones."

Mr. Knightly opened the door and saw all his daughters standing there. Momoka gasped in surprise and Mikan laughed. "Good heavens," he said as the girls moved to let him through, "people."

Mrs. Knightly followed him out and down the hallway as she said, "For we may not visit if you do not, aw you well know, Mr. Knightly." Each daughter followed their parents into the dinning room.

"Are you even listening? You never listen." Momoka said.

"You must, Papa." Mikan said as they followed him out of the dinning room.

"At once." Mrs. Knightly said as they entered the drawing room.

"There's no need," Mr. Knightly said as he turned to them, "I already have." He turned to walk to the other side of the room.

Momoka gasped as Mrs. Knightly asked, "Have?"

"When?" The eldest asked.

"Oh, Mr. Knightly," Mrs. Knightly began as she and her daughters came into the room, "how can you tease me so?" The blonde daughter, who had her father's blonde hair, sat down on the couch. "Have no compassion for my poor nerves?"

"You mistake me, my dear." Mr. Knightly said as he sat down in the armchair. He took off his glassed and cleaned them. "I have the highest respect for them. They've been my constant companions these twenty years."

The blonde chuckled at her mother as Mikan said, "Papa."

"Is he amiable?" Mrs. Knightly asked.

"Is he handsome?" Mikan asked.

"He's sure to be handsome." Momoka said as she skipped over to Mikan and passed the blonde.

"With five thousand a year," the blonde spoke up, "it would not matter if he had warts and a leer."

"I will give my hearty consent to his marrying whichever of the girls he chooses." Mr. Knightly to his girls.

"So is he coming to the ball tomorrow, Papa?" Momoka asked him.

Mr. Knightly smiled, "I believe so."

Momoka and Mikan shrieked with joy as the blonde laughed at them.

"Oh, Mr. Knightly!" Mrs. Knightly said as she ran to her husband and kissed him.

"Can I wear your spotted muslin? Oh, please, Nanami?" Momoka asked the eldest daughter.

"No, I need them." Nanami told her.

"Please, Nanami, I'll lend you my green slippers." Mikan offered.

"But those wear mine." Nanami told her.

The blonde turned to look at her sisters and smiled at them.

"Oh, were they?" Mikan asked. "Then I'll do your mending for a week."

"I'll re-trim your new bonnet." Momoka offered.

"Two weeks!"

"And I'll pay you myself, Nanami. Nanami, look at me Nanami."

"But I want to wear it myself." Nanami told them.

This was the Knightly house: the home of Miyu Knightly, a young woman of eighteen who judged people terribly. But even if she judged people, she only said what was on her mind. But little did Miss Miyu Knightly know, that her bluntness would bring her a man who she thought that he was the last person that she could ever like.

* * *

so what did you think? i know that they all have Japanese names and English last names but this is only cuz i used the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! and put them in an English background, so it only made sense that their last names were changed. oh and Mr. Kimberly is also a character from Daa! Daa! Daa! i'll let you guess on that.

thanks chocolatefudgecake for all your surport! and yea get back to me on that other story! hehe

review please!


	2. Chapter One: Ever Again

A Heart of Pride & Prejudice

Chapter One: Ever Again

The next night was the ball. It was a public ball for anyone to come and it was held in town. Inside the building music was played as people dance all together: a folk dance. Others, who weren't dancing at the time, gathered around them and watched. Miyu and her sister, Nanami were two of the people not dancing. A girl, who seemed to be familiar with Miyu and her sister, sat next to them. The girl seemed to not be as beautiful as Miyu and Nanami, but she seemed to have her own unique beauty surrounding her.

"Now, if every man in the room does not end the evening fall in love with you, then I have no judge of beauty." Miyu told Nanami.

Nanami laughed lightly. "Or men."

Miyu laughed. "No, they are far too easy to judge."

"They're not all bad, Miyu."

"Humorless poppy cocks in my limited experience." Miyu insisted.

"One of these days, Miyu, someone is going to catch your eye and then you're going to have to watch your tongue."

Miyu smiled slyly as she watched the dancers. _"That's if they were nice. All men are such filthy pigs."_

Then suddenly the music stopped and so did the dancers. Even one looked at the entrance to the room. _"What's going on?" _Miyu thought as she, Nanami, and the other girl stood up to get a better look at what was going on. Miyu saw them.

There were two men standing in the doorway and a woman to the left of them. The man in the middle and woman looked quite snobbish, but the other man looked amazed with a bright smile on his face.

A middle-aged man came up to the trio and bowed his head. The trio bowed in return and the middle-aged man said, "How good of you to come."

Miyu leaned into the girl next to her ear. "So, Aya, which of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Kimberly?"

Aya, Miyu's dear and lifetime friend, explained to her, "Well, he's on the right and his sister is on the left."

Miyu looked at the trio as they walked down the dance floor. "And the person with the quizzical brow?" She asked.

"That is his good friend, Mr. Cromwell."

Miyu laughed at him. "He looks miserable, poor soul."

"Miserable, he may be," Aya told her, "but poor he most certainly is not."

"Tell me."

"Ten thousand pounds a year and he owns half of Derbyshire."

"The miserable half?" Miyu asked, giggling slightly at the joke.

Mr. Kanata Cromwell walked down eyeing everyone. Mr. Santa and Miss Christine Kimberly looked around too. Miss Kimberly was doing the same as Mr. Cromwell, but she looked more snobbish than even he did. Mr. Kimberly just smiled at everyone. A certain person caught his eye. He looked at the young blonde woman as she curtsied. Miyu didn't even notice that he looked straight at her, until she looked up and caught a glance of his brown eyes. Immediately he looked straight ahead of him as she smiled sheepishly.

When the trio reached the over side of the room, the band began to play again and the some pf the people began to dance again like nothing ever happened.

"Oh, Mr. Knightly, you must introduce them to the girls." Mrs. Knightly told her husband. "Immediately."

"Smile. Smile at Mr. Kimberly." Miyu told Nanami as they looked at hi from across the room. "Smile." Unknown to Miyu, a certain was looking at her. It was Kanata Cromwell. Not Santa Kimberly.

Mrs. Knightly made her way through the crowds and over to the three girls. "Come now, girls. We must meet Mr. Kimberly at once." She told them and took Nanami by the hand and Aya and Miyu followed. Miyu pouted. She did not want to meet them. The four of them arrived at where the trio was.

"Mr. Kimberly," the middle-aged man from before began, "you know my daughter, Aya. Mrs. Knightly," Mrs. Knightly curtsied, "Miss Nanami Knightly," Nanami curtsied, "and Miss Miyu Knightly," Miyu curtsied and glanced at Kanata Cromwell who just looked away from her.

_"What a coward!" _She thought.

"It is a pleasure." Her mother said. "I have two others, but they are already dancing."

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Santa told them with a nice smile.

Aya's father spoke again, "And may I introduce Mr. Cromwell of Pemberley in Derbyshire." All four ladies bowed again. Kanata didn't say a word to them. He just looked at them, curiously.

Time had passed. The night was getting later. Miyu and Nanami were talking to Santa Kimberly on the side of the room. "How do you like it here in Hertfordshire, Mr. Kimberly?"

"Very much." He said while looking straight in to her eyes.

Miyu saw the spark between them. She smiled. "The library at Netherfield I heard is one of the finest in the country."

"Yes, it fills me with guilt. I'm not a very good reader, you see. I prefer being out of doors." Santa told the girls. "I mean, I can read, of course." He added. "And I'm not saying that you can't read out doors, of course."

"I wish I read more but there always seems so many things to do." Nanami told him.

Miyu looked at Kanata Cromwell who stood right next to them. _"Why isn't he talking?"_ She wondered.

"Yes, yes. That's exactly what I meant." Santa told her.

Kanata looked at Miyu and caught her looking at him. She quickly looked away. _"You shouldn't be staring, Miyu. It's not polite. Ah, who cares about being polite?"_ She smiled.

Mikan and Momoka searched through the crowds. When they finally spotted their mother and father, they shrieked, "Mama! Mama!"

Momoka grabbed her mother's arms and twirled her around. "You will never ever, ever believe what we're about to tell you!"

"Well, tell me quickly my love." Mrs. Knightly told her daughter.

"She's doing to take the veil." Mr. Knightly teased.

"The regiments are coming." Mikan and Momoka both told her.

"Officers!" Mrs. Knightly gasped.

"They're to be stationed here all winter!" Mikan explained. "Stationed in the village right here."

"Officers." Mrs. Knight repeated.

"As far as the eye can see." Momoka said as she twirled Mikan around.

"Officers."

On the dance floor, Nanami and Santa bowed to each other as the music began. Then they started the dance with all the other dancers.

"Oh, look. Nanami is dancing with Mr. Kimberly." Mrs. Knightly said.

As the two of them were dancing, Nanami was the only thing that Santa could look at for it was quite obvious to Miyu as she watched them. She smiled at her sister's happiness. She looked at Kanata Cromwell and asked, "Do you dance, Mr. Cromwell?"

"Not if I could help it." He replied.

Miyu looked around. _"What cold reply!" _ Things became very awkward from there on. She left him to find her friend, Aya. She didn't know it, but Kanata became a bit sad at the absence of her presence.

Miyu made her way through the crowds of people until she had found Aya. She walked over to her dear friend as Aya said, "I didn't know that you were coming to see me. What's the matter?"

Miyu could only laugh. She then began to tell her the awkward moment between herself and Mr. Cromwell.

From far off, Mr. Cromwell still watched her. There was a certain attraction to her that he liked, but could never admit to. Miss Christine Kimberly noticed that. In jealousy she told him, "We are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not, Mr. Cromwell?"

He could only look away. Then he walked away to find his friend. When he found Santa, he was talking to Nanami. "Pardon me, but may I steal him for a moment?" Kanata asked Nanami.

The red head curtsied. "Oh, certainly. I had a lovely chat, Mr. Kimberly."

"We'll talk later then?" Santa asked to be sure.

"Of course."

"Great." Santa managed to say before Kanata pulled him away from the girl. The two of them walked to the back of the building to another room. "I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life." He told Kanata.

"You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Kanata retorted.

Unaware to the two men, a certain blonde and her friend were hiding under large table so no one could disturb their chat. Miyu and Aya both looked at the two rich men and listened in on their conversation.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." Santa told him.

Miyu smiled at the comment about her sister. _"I knew she wasn't beautiful for nothing."_ Then her eyes perked up at Mr. Kimberly's next sentence.

"Her sister, Miyu, is very agreeable?"

"_I wonder what will he say?"_ She thought as she smiled.

"Perfectly tolerable I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me." He told Santa as he looked around the room, hoping that she wouldn't hear. However, she did. Her face fell. She looked over at him as he continued, "You better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting you time with me." Then, he walked away.

Miyu sighed as she looked at the floor.

"Count your blessings, Miyu. If he liked you, you would have to have talked to him." Aya told her.

Miyu smiled. This made her feel better. "Precisely." But she continued to look at her feet. "As it is, I wouldn't dance with him for all of Derbyshire let alone the miserable half."

Both girls chuckled at her statement. "Come now. We shouldn't be hiding under this table." Aya told her.

"You're right." Miyu said and they both crawled out from the table.

Pretty soon, Miyu's spirits were lifted again when a man asked her to dance. She accepted. She went out to the dance floor with him and they danced a folk dance. She laughed and had fun with the man.

Kanata watched her from the back of the ballroom. His face was sad, but serious as he watched her have fun. Christine stood next to him, eyeing everyone especially Miyu.

During the dance, Miyu found it hard not to keep glancing at Kanata. She didn't know why, but she wanted to talk to him.

Soon Kanata was drawn to her. He made his way to where she was dancing with the others and Christine followed. Perhaps it was jealousy that made him go to her?

The song ended and everyone stopped dancing and clapped.

"I enjoyed that so much." Santa said to Mrs. Knightly as she came over to him.

"You dance so well." She told him as Nanami and Miyu came over to them along with Kanata and Christine.

"Mrs. Knightly, I've enjoyed this better than any other dance I've been to before."

"I'm so glad. Nanami is a splendid dancer, is she not?"

Miyu laughed at her mother's words.

"Oh, she is indeed." Santa to told her. Nanami blushed at the compliment. "Your friend, Miss Kay, is a most amusing young woman."

"Oh, yes. I adore her." Miyu told him.

"It is a pity she's not more handsome." Mrs. Knightly told them.

"Mama."

"But Miyu would never admit that she's plain. Of course, it's my Nanami who is considered the beauty of the country."

"No, Mama, please." Nanami said to try and stop her mother.

But nothing would stop her. "When she was only fifteen years old there was a certain gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure that he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some pretty verses…"

"And that was the end of that." Miyu interrupted. "I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?"

Kanata spoke up. "I thought that poetry was the food of love."

"Of a fine, stout love, it may. But if it only a vague inclination I'm convinced that one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"So what do you recommend to encouraging affection?" He asked her.

She smiled at him slyly. "Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable." The look in his eyes was priceless. It showed such shock and amazement. The music began to play again and with that, Miyu turned on her heels and walked out of the room. _"Take that Mr. Snob."_

Night had grown too late and soon the Knightly family was back in their own house. Nanami and Miyu lay together in their bed underneath the covers. One candle was still lit in the room as the two sisters chatted. "Mr. Kimberly is just what a young man ought to be. Sensible, good humored––"

"Handsome, conveniently rich." Miyu added.

"You know perfectly well that I do not believe in marriage should be driven by a lot of money."

"I agree entirely. Only the deepest of love will persuade me into matrimony which is why I will end up an old maid."

"Do you real believe that he likes me, Miyu?"

"Nanami, he danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it. But I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person. Now you're a great deal too apt to like people in general, you know. All the world is good in your eyes."

"Not his friend. Oh, I can't believe he said that about you."

"Mr. Cromwell?" Miyu smiled at the thought of him. "I could more easily forgive is vanity if he had not wounded mine." She chuckled. "But no matter. I don't think that I'll ever see him again." They them began to giggle to each other. Outside a full moon shown in the slightly cloudy night sky.

* * *

there you go! the first chapter! i was sick today so i wrote it since i couldn't do anything else, but stay in bed (i have a laptop:3) so yea, now the plot line begins to unfold. i tried to stick to the movie more than the anime with Christine getting jealous and all. it just didn't fit the plot line of the pride and prejudice movie. but she's still has looks of jealousy of course!


End file.
